


逆流

by omniaxvanitas



Series: 逆流系列 [1]
Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, 初夜 - Freeform, 前世今生, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 承接漫画第一部/电影2为前世的风云今生系列第一篇生活一成不变循规蹈矩的实习小律师聂风有一天在法院前遇到了一个骑重机车的男人





	逆流

聂风驾着车，空旷道路两旁的树木飞速地倒退，掠过他眼角的视界。因为路面空旷，他有些发呆，一成不变的风景，如他一成不变的生活，令人麻木。无意识中，他踩着油门的脚，倾斜的角度越来越小。仪表盘上的数字跳动着，已经超过120km/h了么，还不够……

他在想，为什么他不能像他的名字一样，像风一样，自由驰骋于天地间，那一定是种非常好的感觉。

可他从来都是个循规蹈矩的人，规规矩矩地过着一成不变的生活。他的生活极其规律，规律得如同精密机械：早上八点准点到律师所，一丝不苟地进行他作为一个实习律师的工作，偶尔跑跑法院——或许以后还会有机会跑警局——到了傍晚准点下班回家，做不完的工作带回家做，但十点必定准时上床睡觉；每周一、三、五晚上去健身房或跆拳道场锻炼，保持健康的体魄和敏锐的头脑对他来说同等重要；而周末，无外乎参加那些由父母安排的社交聚会，同学朋友有约也不推辞，虽然聂风觉得自己更喜欢一个人待着，读书，或者思考人生。

可他的人生还有什么好思考的呢？前面的路早就为他铺好了，好好干完实习律师的工作，攒够资历，考到正式律师执照对头脑异常优秀的他来说并非难事，只是时间问题；而父母辈在上层社会的人脉，足够帮助他将来自己开一家生意会很不错的律师行。他从小接受的就是精英中的精英教育，他的人生早就有人替他规划安排好，他只需要一步步照着既定的轨道走下去，就行了。

145km/h……

立业后他会成家，娶妻生子，最为理想是生两个孩子，一男一女，而他娶的妻子，必定是名门淑媛，就像方才和他一起吃饭的那位第二梦小姐，聂人王和颜盈亲自为他挑选的相亲对象。他们在高档西餐厅里吃着顶级牛排，喝着名贵红酒，进行着陈腔滥调但绝对合乎身份的社交对话——虽然，他真的不喜欢吃带血腥的肉食。第二梦小姐是一位非常优秀的名门闺秀，要样貌有样貌，要气质有气质，要学识有学识，是聂家媳妇最理想的人选。唯独一样，他对她没感情，没感觉，什么化学反应都没有。可这些，并不妨碍他将来会娶她为妻，圆满他应该拥有的完美人生。

163km/h……

眼前的景象开始有些模糊，神识濒临涣散的边缘，聂风猛吸一口气，仰头将脑袋抵住驾驶座头枕，这让他清醒了一下， 可一清醒，脑海中那个不该出现的身影也变得清晰起来。聂风很努力地想甩掉那个影子，从刚才那顿相亲晚饭起就一直萦绕在脑中挥之不去，一个让他感到威胁的存在。那个人——他有种预感——也许会威胁到他千篇一律一成不变的生活，很危险……

聂风当然觉得莫名其妙，他大概只见过他两次，都是在法院外面，聂风对他的第一印象很微妙。他第一次看到那个男人的时候，那人靠坐在一辆VRSC重机车上，似乎在等人。比寻常人高大健硕的身材，一身不讲究的黑色皮衣，一副暗透戾气、桀骜不恭的气场，一看就是个和自己属于完全不同的两个世界的人。因为那人浑身上下散发出来的『危险』，聂风判断他或许是什么社会人士，在法院外经常能见到那类属于里社会的人，不是奇事。

可就是这样一个若平时他见到会绕道避而远之的人，不知为何，他却忍不住多看了两眼。也许是因为他的长相？那张刀刻般线条硬朗的成熟男人的脸，确实出类拔萃地帅气好看，只是……聂风还从来没考虑过自己的性取向问题。又或许，是他的眼睛？那人的眼神很凛冽，黑亮的眸子耀如寒星，很冷，很深，可又好像藏着什么……那般，与众不同。也只因他多看了一眼，那人或是察觉到了他的视线，竟也朝他的方向望来。视线对上时，聂风的心脏莫名其妙地提升了跳动的速度，一股无形的力量压住他胸口，微张了口，有什么东西呼之欲出，却怔怔地卡在那儿，卡得自己也觉得荒唐可笑。于是他一笑置之，撇了头，转了身，继续走他既定该走的路。

今天的第二次，几乎是在同样的地点，男人以同样的姿势靠着机车，只不过不同的是，聂风看到他的时候，他在看聂风。被身份不明的可疑人士那样盯着看，寻常情况下，心里是要发怵的，可聂风却只是愣了一愣，没有挪开视线。这一次他对上那双黑亮的眼，有机会望得更深，果然还是冷，是默，沉得如深渊，可深渊里那藏着的东西，在蠢蠢欲动着。聂风似乎感应到了什么，他产生了一种从来没有过的感觉。那人的目光没有让他觉得唐突、怪异、失礼或者不善，反而，有种熟悉的、亲切的、甚至是怀念的……似曾相识。这是不能用常理解释的感觉，为自己这种违反常规的反应，聂风突然感到慌张，于是他对着他，扯出一个礼节性微笑，朝那人微微点了点头示好，便又继续走他该走的路。只是他低头转身时，眼角还是扫到了，男人脸上变得略为扭曲的表情。

然后便再也忘不掉了。

171km/h……

快停下——他在心中冲着自己大吼。为什么忘不掉？只是一个陌生人，他怎么可能如此荒谬地对一个陌生人念念不忘？那张脸，那双眼，像在他心上打了烙印一般，闭上眼能看到，睁着眼同样在眼前，真是疯了。聂风觉得，自己果然是精神出了问题，他总觉得男人看他的眼神，就好似他认识自己很久，不，聂风可以百分之一百肯定，自己不认识他，因此他更想弄明白，那男人看他的眼神之中，到底藏着什么？为什么那样的眼神，能让他的胸口闷堵得如此难受，能让他变得如此反常？

也许，他只是觉得自己一成不变的生活太无聊了罢？

无聊到以至于产生了幻觉……聂风望着后视镜中出现的黑衣骑士，眨了眨眼——黑色的VRSC，黑色的皮衣，黑色的头盔，连人带车皆是能与暗夜融为一体的黑色。是他——这个念头完全没有理性根据，但对此时的聂风来说却再合情合理不过。

他笑了，脚底油门踩下，他想知道，这团黑色的云，如何能追得上风。

189km/h……

只可惜，他并不是真正的风，他只是没有翅膀的生物，芸芸众生的一分子，被很多很多东西捆绑住，困在地上挣扎求生的，不能飞的生物。当仪表盘上的故障灯刺眼地亮起时，这个认知终于回到了他的头脑中，聂风认命地叹了口气。

他将出了故障的车驶出路面停在泥地里时，他身后的黑色骑士就此与他擦身而过。他下了车，眺望山顶他原先的目的地，不是很远了，却终究没有到达。布满阴云的夜空没有月光，却被远处城市的灯光污染着。他想去山顶，虽然只是个小丘的山顶，只要能离城市越远越好，离天空越近越好。他极其规律的生活作息表中，偶尔会出现这样的例外。

聂风任由晚风吹动他的及肩长发，靠着车头，望着夜空乌云，没有任何动作，直到他听到机车马达的轰鸣声。有车灯光射向他的方向，有点刺眼。

黑衣的骑士去而复返，在他面前停下，摘下了黑色的头盔。

他又笑了。被这个男人跟踪了，正常情况下，他不是应该感到恐怖么？可他早就觉得这个男人的出现才是理所当然的事，不，现在让他感到有些害怕的，却是男人脸上想隐藏却没隐藏好的怒气。他似乎在生气。为什么生气？

“上车。”

男人将头盔递给他，低沉的声音只简单对他说了两个字。就这么简单两个字，却蕴含令人无法违逆其意的迫力。

聂风接过头盔前，犹豫了一下，身上的西装革履绝对不是适合骑机车的装束，然而他很快又想明白了，他连答应坐上陌生人的机车这种绝对不正常的事都做了，还管什么衣服？

“你呢？”

不过他无法不注意到，眼前的骑士只有一顶头盔，给了他，那男人又如何？

对方看来不是个喜欢说话的人，男人没有回答他，只是用眼神瞥了瞥机车后座，那意思再明显不过——坐上来。

于是鬼使神差地，聂风慢慢戴上了黑色的头盔。

跨坐上机车后，聂风又犹豫了，一双手不知如何自处，他有一种冲动，他想伸手，抱住那人厚实强壮的身躯，仿佛这样做才能给他安全感。只不过这样的动作太过亲密，他不确定这个陌生人是否会允许他如此侵犯对方的私人空间。

当男人突然抓住他的手腕时，聂风才发现，原来自己无意中已经伸出了双手，但只是紧紧攥了男人身侧的皮衣，像抓着救命稻草一样。那男人的手劲很大，抓着他的手腕向前一拉，拉到自己身前，使聂风另一手不得不跟上，双臂环住男人的身躯，整个人也往他的背心贴去。

“抱紧了。”男人在出发前这样对他说道。

他会带自己去哪里？随便去哪儿吧——聂风觉得自己已经不在乎这样的问题了。他只感到，风呼啸着从他身边刮过，渐渐有了失重感，有种飞起来的错觉。真好。他差点想要开口要求男人，再快点，他想彻底享受，这种追逐风的快感。

西装革履果然不适合骑机车，他开始觉得冷，不过这点代价他愿意付，更何况……

他收紧了双臂，将男人抱得更紧，更贴近那人宽厚的背，从他身上汲取温暖，以及安心。

几乎都快忘了，人的体温是暖的。

机车停下时，聂风犹在失神中，环顾四周才发现，自己已经身处他原先的目的地——山顶的观景平台之上。

心开始微颤，这个人，为什么会知道……

从刚才开始，这个人似乎总能察觉到自己的心思，当真是荒谬，可突然又觉得有些高兴。既来之，则安之。聂风向平台边缘走去，双手撑住栏杆，闭上眼深吸一口气。晚间的山风，清新干净地能洗涤人的灵魂。

“你想找死？”身后一直沉默的男人突然开口说话，问的问题让聂风意外。

“活得好好的，谁会想死。”

他笑了笑，转念已明白男人所指何事。这个人，似乎很在乎自己。

男人没有再接话，直接走近聂风身边。然后又是沉默。他只是站在他身边，静静地陪着他，望着他的侧脸，望着他的发随晚风飘扬。

“你的头发，长一点更好看。”

听起来本该是搭讪的套路话，可不知为何，聂风感到这话由这个男人说出来，却一定是由衷之言。并且，他很是赞同男人的话。

一向孝顺、循规蹈矩的他，唯一的叛逆便是这一头半长不短的发。聂风并不知道那份固执是哪儿来的，只是从小坚持着，留着这样一头及肩长发，本来还可以更长，也想留更长，但终究，生活就是不断妥协的过程，这样的长度已是父母及身边人可容忍的极限。在他们看来，这已经算是一种奖励，毕竟在其他方面，聂风总是能完美地达成众人的期待。

“……你说，从这里跳下去，会不会连尸体都找不到？”

他真的只是好奇，没别的意思，随口问问而已，哪会真的去做……呢？

可是男人对他的话，反应强烈。聂风突然感到肩膀上一股力量将他的身体转过，他被强迫面对男人那张又变得扭曲起来的脸。

他的眼睛里有火在燃烧。怒火？还是别的什么？聂风看着那双暗藏汹涌的黑亮眼睛，突然有些着迷，他无辜地冲男人笑了笑。你真的，很在意我？可为什么呢？

男人狠狠地盯着他，视线在他脸上扫了又扫，似乎在试图努力读懂聂风那看似无辜纯良的笑容背后的含义。

何必猜那么辛苦……

那张笑颜面具，他突然就不想戴了。他能感到自己嘴角的僵硬，然后颤抖，然后崩塌。自己薄茶色的眼里，一定是涌出了悲哀，因为男人脸上的神情瞬间慌张了起来。一个看起来那么刚硬的人，也会有如此无措的表情啊……

比他高出大半个头的男人突然用双手捧住他的脸，仰了他的面，毫无预兆地低头吻了他。

聂风睁大眼睛不过半秒，然后他闭上了眼，回吻男人。

真的着迷了。这种既粗鲁又温柔、近乎狂乱的吻，莫名奇妙地让他什么理智都不想再顾及，各种意义上都错得离谱的事，却让他感觉对极了。他主动与男人纠缠起来，唇瓣贴合了又分离，分开了再贴合，竟像是场角逐。也许是他的主动刺激了对方，他感到男人铁箍般有力的强壮手臂揽住了他的腰，将他整个人往那宽阔坚实的胸膛中带去。

风……

混沌中他似乎听到男人的声音呼唤他的名字，这怎么可能呢，一定是错觉。

喉结滑动，他张了口，却立刻被男人的舌趁虚而入侵犯。第一次与人舌吻的感觉叫他头皮发麻，原本光是想象触碰另一个人的舌头这种念头就让他觉得噁心反胃，可此时与眼前这个人做起来，却是那么顺理成章的感觉，只能是他，也只能是他。而那男人得到他的默许后，攻击侵略性徒然倍增，侵入他口中的舌不容分说地攻城略地，予取予求。激烈的，炙热的，好像有什么东西被压抑了好久，终于爆发了出来，那样滚烫的激情，烧得他头晕目眩。

即使他从没有过经验，他也明白，再任由这个男人如此这般吻下去，事情会朝非常危险的方向发展。可他的身体已经沉溺于这男人带给他的疯狂感觉中，想要更多，想什么都不管不顾，不想再做那个规规矩矩的聂风，哪怕这是自毁行为，被眼前这个人毁灭也没什么不好。

于是唇分的时候，他在那男人的耳边叹息着邀请：“去我家。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

衣物一件件被剥落，一路从门廊到卧室，被随意扔在地上弃之不顾。男人一直吻着他，抱着他，不肯放手。而他也一样。他的手指纠缠着高大男人微卷的乱发，他的手臂勾着男人肌肉坚实的后颈，他在对方耳边叹息喘气，任由那双滚烫的手掌扯开他的衣裤，将他的羞耻心与蔽体衣物一同扒开剥离。

他被男人压倒在床上的时候，已被剥得一丝不挂。

那人的手掌很大，异常有力，指尖掌中带着茧，粗糙的触感抚摸着他全身上下，让他颤栗。明明是蕴藏着断石分金力量的手掌，抚触他赤裸肌肤的时候，却温柔虔诚地如同膜拜一般。明明扯开他衣物时那么急切，可现在却小心翼翼得像是怕伤了他一样。

看着很暴力的一个人，动作却那么温柔，可他宁愿他粗暴点，也好减轻他心里的负罪感，好有个说自己是被强迫的借口来为这无端的脱轨行为自欺欺人地开脱。可这个矛盾的男人，对待他就像对待珍宝一样温柔，到底自己有什么值得他怜惜的地方？只不过是一夜情的对象，不是么？

心中莫名泛起苦涩，他伸手，抚上男人锻炼得精壮健硕的胸肌，手指拖着慢慢向下滑，缓缓勾勒着八块腹肌肌理分明的丘壑，再向下……

高大的男人忽地抓住他的手，捉着他的手腕便按在头侧，宽厚雄伟的身躯就这样朝他覆了来，薄的唇再次捕获他红肿的双唇，疯狂啃吻。

窒息的、可怕的压迫感，带起他陌生的欲望，叫他浑身颤抖。

他喜欢男人咬住他咽喉的感觉，像是要被对方吃拆入腹，这感觉让他顺从地仰起头，露出更多姣好的颈线，渴望更多热的呼气、湿的亲吻，贴在颈间，锁骨徘徊，叫他舒服得蜷起足趾。

风……

他仿佛又听见自己的名字被呼唤，那般饱含深情的声音，会让他有种被爱护被呵护的错觉啊。

“风师弟……”

心脏突然剧烈地抽痛。原来他呼唤的，并不是自己么？这个人，一定很爱他的师弟，即使对待一个区区替身都能温柔成这样。低沉的呢喃既深情又痛苦，让他连恨都恨不起来，只有心跟着一块痛……是什么让你和你的师弟分开，只能利用我来聊慰相思呢？

乳尖被男人含入口中挑拨逗弄时，他忍不住呜咽出声。应着那声呻吟，有力的手掌将他的双腿分得更开，腿根和小腹被粗砺的手指抚得又痒又麻，窜生快感电流。他不知道自己的身体原来能如此敏感，经不住撩拨，口中呻吟便再也压不住地流泻而出。

他的声音似乎能让男人疯狂。他突然感到自己挺立的要害被对方捉在掌中不断快速套弄，而面上更被男人降下如雨点般密集急切的吻，眼梢、眉心、鼻尖、嘴角、双颊、下颌，一处都没放过。

风……风……风……

沉沦于这片温柔呼唤中，他突然释然了，对方的狂热是因为现在的自己，此时此刻，只要被他这样需要着，其他的事情，全都无关紧要。

快要失神的时候，他感觉到有异物侵入他的身体，恍惚中的一点清明叫他明白接下来会发生什么。可他没有拒绝，没有抗拒，他由着那骨节分明的手指借着不知道是唾液还是别的什么体液的润滑，一寸一寸地进入自己的身体，开拓那过分紧窄的处子后穴。

他已经彻底脱轨。他原先的世界即将轰然坍塌。可他一旦做出决定，就从不后悔。

“进来。”

男人微撑起身体，眼底深处没有掩饰的欲火烧得像劫炎，可他仍固执认真地向他最后确认：

“你想清楚了？”

明明已经忍得满头大汗，为什么还在忍？他仰头，伸出舌尖，缓缓舔去那珠挂在男人下颌上快要滴落的咸涩液体，味道苦得发甜。

“……肏我。”

是的，崩塌吧！毁灭吧！贯穿我吧！占有我吧！

他伸手紧紧拥抱住那具刚猛的躯体，曲起修长的双腿缠住对方挺拔的腰背，将自己呈上。

然后便是无边的痛。被完全剖开，完全侵犯，完全占有的痛。一边撕裂一边治愈着灵魂的痛。让他感到从来没有过的快活的痛。将他拽入无底深渊的痛。

辛苦笑着快乐痛。

身体随着男人的律动不断起伏，耳边淫靡的肉体交缠声夹杂着自己的呻吟，他听见自己好像在呼唤着什么。

好像是……

云。

“……师兄——”

体内的冲击突然猛烈得连灵魂都要被撞碎，那人忽地发了狠劲，不知极限地加快速度，更用力，更激烈，好像恨不得要将他变成自己的一部分才好地那般，失了控地狠命肏他。

“啊！啊、啊！师兄！啊嗯！云、师兄——嗯！啊啊！”

十指深深抠入硬实的背部肌肉，难耐抓出道道血痕。

什么都不在乎了。只想和这个人一起痛。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

聂风醒来时，日光已大白。他趴在床上，面无表情地看着床头显示着8:34的时钟。不需要浑身酸痛的肌肉提醒，他知道那不是一场无痕春梦，自己和一个连名字都不知道的陌生人发生了一夜情，做爱做了整整一个晚上。他已经记不清那个人到底要了他多少次，他只知道他们做爱做到精疲力竭，睡去一会儿醒来后继续做，如此循环往复不知几次，直到破晓时分那人才放过他……

身边自然早已没了那个人的影子。可让聂风出乎意料的是，他看见枕边放着一张纸条——

“有事，先走。”

不禁自嘲苦笑。走便走，留什么字条，搞得他们好像还会再见面一样。

垂了眼，聂风心下黯然。还有可能……再见面么？

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

然而聂风没有想到的是，他与他的再次见面，会来得这么快。

请假休息了一日后，他第一次被派去警局取一桩案子的材料。

在那里，他看到了一个熟悉的高大身影——

“来来，小聂律师，这位是负责这个案子的步惊云步警长，难得今天他在，你有什么问题找他就是。”

 

－完－


End file.
